


The Better Race

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Hikaru/Waya, best friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Race

It doesn't matter that Hikaru is in a race with someone else to get to the top. Or that Waya's own talent will never eclipse that rising star. What matters is that they both make enough money now to pay for regular contests of who can eat the most kaiten-zushi.


End file.
